


#1yearlater

by Artemis1000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, POV Outsider, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: One year after the night that changed the world, Detroit is gearing up for a memorial to honor the first anniversary.A look into a changed world through magazine articles, blog posts and tweets... and a repeat of the kiss that changed the world.





	1. image-heavy edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



> I really enjoyed the example of a social media pastiche you linked to in your letter. While this is nowhere near as complex, I hope you will still find it enjoyable.
> 
> Chapter 2 is a text only version, for easier reading.
> 
> Made with the Fake Tweets android app, which worked very well for the most part (but liked to set the number of replies back to 1, please ignore if these don't match up)

 

 

365 Days Later: 365 Voices of Detroit for _Century_

 

> Nearly one year ago, I interviewed android leader Markus for the first time. I asked him why, when faced with armed forces pointing machine guns at him and about to fire, he didn’t try to negotiate or ask for more time, he simply turned to North and kissed her. He told me “if we were going to die, I wanted the last thing I did to be showing her how much I love her.”  
>  \- Michael Webb, Channel 16 news anchor

 

 

dizzycrochet.urblog.com

uploaded image: northmarkuskiss.png  
screenreader description: the kiss that shook the world

 

> I WAS THERE
> 
> #wearealive #yes I’m an android #surprise? #i have a crocheting pattern for android-themed oven mitts for you tomorrow #personal post #okay but so why this picture #it has been on the cover of every magazine writing about the revolution and all over the news #but it’s not just about showing the world that we can love #it’s about being about to die and knowing you want to spend your last moments with this one person #i want to find someone like that one day 

 

 

 

 

“Hi! This is your friendly neighborhood android gossip stream Wire By Wire and I’m still Jackie. Look around, friends, you’re hooked up right to my eyes, seeing what I see! We’re out and about, right in the middle of the action in Detroit! Yeah, I know, not much to see, actually, since you and I are stuck right in the middle of the crowd… let me try to push my way someplace better.

“Okay, better? Better! Now you can see the podium, and people aren’t giving me death glares anymore for talking to you during Markus’s speech! Because yeah what you’re hearing in the background, that’s Markus. He’s looking very handsome tonight, isn’t he? And there’s North right by his side, bodyguarding him as usual. Everybody’s super nervous because android haters are protesting so close by it’s like they’re shouting right into our ears.

“Anyway, happy thoughts! Did I ever tell you about that one time I met Markus and North in person? Ran into them while they were on a date and me being me, I didn’t realize I was disturbing their date. Most embarrassing day of my life. Anyway, human celebrity magazines are always talking about her being cold and stern. But when there are no cameras around and she isn’t doing security detail? They’re incredibly sweet with another. They gave another these long, deep looks and little smiles and looked lost in their own world… right until I burst in there, anyway.

 

 


	2. text only

Jericho Headquarters @jericho_hq 8:18 am 10 Nov 38

2 more days until the night that changed the world. Thank you for your continuous support! Your retweets & likes make a difference in helping our voices be heard #wearealive

 

365 Days Later: 365 Voices of Detroit for _Hours Magazine_

Nearly one year ago, I interviewed android leader Markus for the first time. I asked him why, when faced with armed forces pointing machine guns at him and about to fire, he didn’t try to negotiate or ask for more time, he simply turned to North and kissed her. He told me “if we were going to die, I wanted the last thing I did to be showing her how much I love her.”  
\- Michael Webb, Channel 16 news anchor

 

dizzycrochet.urblog.com

uploaded image: northmarkuskiss.png  
screenreader description: the kiss that shook the world

I WAS THERE

#wearealive #yes I’m an android #surprise? #i have a crocheting pattern for android-themed oven mitts for you tomorrow #personal post #okay but so why this picture #it has been on the cover of every magazine writing about the revolution and all over the news #but it’s not just about showing the world that we can love #it’s about being about to die and knowing you want to spend your last moments with this one person #i want to find someone like that one day 

 

Jericho Detroit @jericho_detroit 4:35 pm 11 Nov 38

ATTN DETROITERS: memorial @ HART PLAZA 5PM tomorrow! Bring candles, glowsticks, lighters, flowers. Markus will be speaking! use #1yearlater We’re expecting AAL thugs & riot police - stay safe! #wearealive

 

Channel 16 Local News @channel16_local 4:57 pm 12 Nov 38

#1yearlater memorial about to start at Hart Plaza, androids & supporters & counter-protesters are gathering under heavy police surveillance. Are you there? Tweet us your thoughts & experiences

> What’s UP? @suc_1t 1 hour ago
> 
> HYPE!!! I travelled all the way from Austin to be here today!
> 
> Adam Franklin @nicebleeps_28 1 hour ago
> 
> fucking bots jamming downtown AGAIN is this 2038 reboot? robot jesus made me late 2 work will never fly w my boss!
> 
> Joss Douglas Channel 16 @jossdouglashere 48 minutes ago
> 
> @MarkusManfred getting onto the stage now. @JerichoNorth at his side looking tense. We can hear AAL whistles, police megaphones. Hart Plaza is peaceful. Candles are lit where androids fell.

 

E. @23n37d3nx92 5:13 pm 12 Nov 38

The moment Markus started speaking the crowd went completely silent. A year and the magic is still the same. It’s like he is talking only to you. Feels wrong to even be brain-tweeting but I want to share this with all of you.

 

Channel 16 Local News @channel16_local 4:57 pm 12 Nov 38

> #1yearlater memorial about to start at Hart Plaza, androids & supporters & counter-protesters are gathering under heavy police surveillance. Are you there? Tweet us your thoughts & experiences
> 
> Joss Douglas Channel 16 @jossdouglashere 32 minutes ago
> 
> Markus: “We look back on last year’s struggles with grief and with joy. Many of us gave their lives so we who are here tonight can be free. Now is the time to look towards the future with joy and hope, but we must never forget the sacrifices on which our future is built.”
> 
> Anti-Android League Detroit Charter @aal_detroit 27 minutes ago
> 
> Thousands of humans have gathered to protest this show of blatant android disrespect, celebrating their anniversary of breaking our laws and attacking our police & armed forces #westilldontbleedthesamecolor
> 
> Joss Douglas Channel 16 @jossdouglashere 24 minutes ago
> 
> Candles and lighters are being lit. Androids and humans have paused in silent reverence for those who died during last year’s protests.
>
>> What’s UP? @suc_1t 23 minutes ago
>> 
>> *victims you mean victims of state-sanctioned murder

 

“Hi! This is your friendly neighborhood android gossip stream Wire By Wire and I’m still Jackie. Look around, friends, you’re hooked up right to my eyes, seeing what I see! We’re out and about, right in the middle of the action in Detroit! Yeah, I know, not much to see, actually, since you and I are stuck right in the middle of the crowd… let me try to push my way someplace better.

“Okay, better? Better! Now you can see the podium, and people aren’t giving me death glares anymore for talking to you during Markus’s speech! Because yeah what you’re hearing in the background, that’s Markus. He’s looking very handsome tonight, isn’t he? And there’s North right by his side, bodyguarding him as usual. Everybody’s super nervous because android haters are protesting so close by it’s like they’re shouting right into our ears.

“Anyway, happy thoughts! Did I ever tell you about that one time I met Markus and North in person? Ran into them while they were on a date and me being me, I didn’t realize I was disturbing their date. Most embarrassing day of my life. Anyway, human celebrity magazines are always talking about her being cold and stern. But when there are no cameras around and she isn’t doing security detail? They’re incredibly sweet with another. They gave another these long, deep looks and little smiles and looked lost in their own world… right until I burst in there, anyway.

 

Channel 16 Local News @channel16_local 4:57 pm 12 Nov 38

#1yearlater memorial about to start at Hart Plaza, androids & supporters & counter-protesters are gathering under heavy police surveillance. Are you there? Tweet us your thoughts & experiences

> Lyds @lemmetastechocc 19 minutes ago
> 
> hold on
>
>> yes I purr @motorcitykityyy 19 minutes ago
>> 
>> Just a little while longer
>>
>>> Lyds @lemmetastechocc 18 minutes ago
>>> 
>>> everything will be alright
> 
> Joss Douglas Channel 16 @jossdouglashere 12 minutes ago
> 
> @RickBell the Mayor of Detroit is speaking now. Lauding reconciliation efforts and the hardiness of Detroiters who returned quickly to normal life post evacuation.
>
>> Joss Douglas Channel 16 @jossdouglas-reporting 12 minutes ago
>> 
>> The crowd is restless, Bell has been widely criticized for not speaking out against disassembly centers in Detroit and currently stands no chance at re-election. “Traitor to mankind” yells from the counter-protesters.
> 
> Joss Douglas Channel 16 @jossdouglashere 5 minutes ago
> 
> Markus speaking again. Asking androids North, Josh, Simon and Connor to join him. Lauds the parts they played in the protests & aftermath. “This is a victory won by all androids.”
> 
> Joss Douglas Channel 16 @jossdouglashere 3 minutes ago
> 
> Special thanks for North “who never failed to push me to be the best I can be”

 

What’s UP? @suc_1t 2 minutes ago

LOOK AT THE CUTE!!!!!! I AM DECEASED

> What’s UP? @suc_1t 2 minutes ago
> 
> Wait I forgot to add the photo
> 
> What’s UP? @suc_1t 2 minutes ago
> 
> screenreader description: Markus kissing North in the same place as one year ago, in front of a crowd of supporters

**Author's Note:**

> North doesn’t maintain her social media accounts. She would get herself banned within the hour getting into fights with anti-android trolls. Being the most patient of the lot of them, Josh is Jericho’s trusted social media android.


End file.
